


The Light Born Out Of Darkness

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Jupiter (Band), Malice Mizer, Moi Dix Mois, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Being a gay man in a world that treats homosexuality as a crime isn't easy but when Yuki reaches the point of total despair, he's rescued by the one man who can show him a better life.





	The Light Born Out Of Darkness

            As Teru's hands slid over his naked body, Yuki let out a quiet sigh of pleasure. There was nothing like being with his lover in the bedroom and right now he felt at peace, as if this was all the world should be. Soft lips met in a cherished kiss, filled with passion and gently Teru slid his length into his body, as he moaned softly. Pleasure shot through him and he clutched onto Teru's body for support, as his lover began to pick up a frantic pace. His moans escaped his lips and his eyes shut at he enjoyed this moment physically, mentally and emotionally.

            A loud gunshot filled the room and Yuki found himself covered in a warm liquid that left him stunned and confused. There was shouting now and he realised that his body was covered in red droplets. Blood, Teru's blood. Horrified Yuki began to scream, an unstoppable scream of heart broken pain.

            “It's all right sir, we've got him off you.” A man spoke up and through his pain Yuki recognised the prince, Gackt, standing in the entrance of his room as the guards dragged Teru away from him. Shaking Yuki couldn't stop the tears and even in that moment he knew he should be strong. Pretend he had just been raped so that he could become the victim and not a criminal who abused nature by sleeping with other men. Teru would understand, Teru was ruthless enough to have done it, had their situations been reversed but Yuki was weak. His heart cried out for his lost lover and he found himself screaming at Gackt. Declaring him a murderer who didn't understand love. Screaming that Teru be brought back to him, so that he could say goodbye.

            “So, you let your servant do these things to you?” Gackt spoke up and though Yuki's answer was only tears, it was too late to deny the charge. “I'll take that as a yes. You disgust me, to think you were one of my favourite knights! I'd shoot you right now but the law states all nobles need a fair trial. Guards! Arrest this filth!”

 

            Some hours later, Yuki was sitting in a cell dressed in simple black trousers and a loose white shirt. Curled up on himself he was shaking from combined grief and fear and his eyes were red as he'd only finally managed to stop crying. He was going to die and perhaps that was for the best. Perhaps death was better than a life without his lover?

            Had his life not been destined for this, since the first day when he had kissed Teru? The day he had thrown caution to the wind and fallen for a person who was the wrong social class and the wrong gender. He knew very well that the king hated sodomy, that his son was no different. Why had he had to challenge that law? Why had love told him it was better to be with one person, than sleep with every woman that was willing? It was what the prince did and nobody thought badly of him.

            “Yuki?” A quiet voice whispered between the bars and startled the knight looked up to find a woman dressed in black robes calling out to him.

            “I'm Yuki,” Yuki confirmed, a little wary. He recognised the woman as Mana, who worked in the palace kitchens.  Only wasn't she supposed to be mute?

            “I've come to get you out.” Mana informed Yuki and suddenly the knight understood.

            “You're a man!” Yuki exclaimed, getting shushed by his rescuer.

            “I'm like you,” Mana replied. “With an added fondness for women’s clothes. Unless you're into that too?”

            “No. I would never, it's... I was going to say wrong but I suppose it's not even half as bad as what I’ve done.” Yuki admitted.

            “You're lucky I'm here,” Mana informed Yuki, as he began to pick the lock. “I'm probably the only person in this castle who can rescue you and take you to a place where you belong.”

            “A place where I belong?” Yuki asked.

            “A town called Sodomy, it's kind of a joke,” Mana explained. “It's deep in the forest and built by the men, and women, who choose a less than conventional way of life. I can take you there, if you swear secrecy.”

            “I could reveal this village and be pardoned,” Yuki responded. “Why trust me?”

            “Because if you do that, you'd have to live in denial, in a kingdom that shuns what you are,” Mana responded. “You’d have to curse the name of the man who brainwashed you into vile deeds and be lonely forever more. In the village you could be yourself and maybe one day find a man who loves you, just like Teru did. It's a shame I didn't know you were gay before, you could have both lived happily.”

            “If I live here, I could be rich and keep my title,” Yuki replied. “But really there's no way that can happen, is there? It's a fairy tale because we both know that I'm mentally weak. I can't hurt or betray others, I couldn't even pretend Teru raped me to get out of this mess.”

            “That's not weakness, it's loyalty,” Mana corrected as the cell door swung open. “And that loyalty is why I can trust you. You're a good man Yuki. Stronger than you think and exactly what our community needs.”

            “How am I what the people need?” Yuki asked confused.

            “You'll see. We need to get you out of here,” Mana replied. “Are you ready to come out of the closet?”

            “I'm in a cell.” Yuki replied confused.

            “You have so much to learn.” Mana replied with a sigh, before he grabbed Yuki by the hand and led him away from everything he had ever known.

 

*********************

 

            Yuki had lived in the village for a year now and felt happier than he had ever done in the palace. He had lived his life repressed and keeping a secret that threatened his life at every moment. It was true he had been happy with Teru, and he still loved the man, but he had moved on. You couldn't grieve the dead forever, only honour their memory by living your own life. Teru would have been furious if Yuki had wasted his freedom and there was no way he'd want Yuki to live the rest of his life alone.

            At first Yuki had struggled to get the trust of the villagers, he was the only noble there and many believed that everything had been staged by the king. The only man who had died had been a servant, so it was easy to see why the villages could come to this conclusion. It had been Mana who had shared the full, humiliating, details of Yuki's story but even that hadn't been enough for everyone.

            Time however was Yuki's friend and as it passed trust slowly began to develop. Yuki had proved that he was no spy, as he hadn't even left the village. His job was to train the men who guarded the village how to actually use the weapons they carried. It was a job Yuki had grown to love, as the men he taught soon became his close friends. He was soon acting head of the small militia who were deeply loyal to the cause of defending their way of life.

            With a job he loved, loyal and trustworthy friends and the same level of respect he'd had at the palace, Yuki knew that he was lucky. If only he had known about this place earlier, so that he could live here with Teru.

            “Is something bothering you?” Asked a man named Kami. He was one of Teru's favourite men here, as he was always so kind and thoughtful towards others. He was sweet but strong and perhaps the only man here who could stand their ground against Yuki's swordsmanship.

            “I was thinking about Teru again,” Yuki admitted. “How lonely I am without him. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy here but I don't have a lover anymore.”

            “You sound like you're ready to move on.” Kami remarked carefully, he didn't want to upset Yuki, who had gained a reputation in his early days here of being volatile around the subject of love.

            “Maybe I am. Teru would understand, I’ve always known that. A year is a respectful time to mourn, right?”

            “I think a year sounds good,” Kami replied. “Though I wouldn't put a time on these things, everyone is different.”

            “The problem is, most men here are already paired up.” Yuki complained.

            “Most, not all,” Kami replied. “I know a man who interested in you. He's waiting for you to be ready to move on. It's not me, so don't be getting the wrong idea, but I can arrange a date if you like?”

            “Who is it?” Yuki asked but Kami only smiled.

            “It's a man you owe everything too,” Came the answer and after a moment’s thought Yuki smiled.

            “Mana? Really?” He guessed.

            “Yeah, Mana,” Kami responded. “He risked his life and us all to rescue you from the palace. We all thought he was crazy, especially when he gave you a sword almost straight away. Blinded by love even. But of course a blinded man is safe, if his trust isn't misplaced.”

            “The problem is, Mana isn't around much,” Yuki realised. “Only weekends, seeing as he works in town the other days.”

            “We can't get everything from the forest and only he and Hizaki can fake being women,” Kami reminded Yuki. “I think every weekend is better than never at all.”

            “I am used to my freedom,” Yuki agreed, thinking about how much he had here. “With Teru, he was my servant and did what I wanted. He only really had power in the bedroom, that's where I let him be in charge.”

            “Well Mana isn't like Teru. He's used to being in charge.” Kami warned.

            “It doesn't matter. I at least owe him a date.” Yuki replied.

            “Then I’ll get it arranged for you,” Kami promised. “You just decide what to wear.”

 

            It seemed the whole town was in on Yuki's date, as the hours leading up to it he wasn't offered a moment of peace. It had started with the town’s hair dresser, Jasmine You, arriving to style his hair for him, followed soon after by a dress maker who had made him an amazing outfit out of sapphire coloured material with silver lacing. A noble born man like Yuki could tell it was fake but it looked amazing anyway and he was deeply touched at the effort the outfit must have taken.

            “Jasmine, has this date been arranged for a long time?” Yuki asked, after the seamstress had left. “Only this outfit must have taken weeks to make.”

            “Not as such,” Jasmine admitted. “Just, we've all been waiting for you to show an interest in someone, so we had a plan set out months ago for when it happened. That outfit was finished weeks ago.”

            “I see,” Yuki replied. “You're all watching my back.”

            “We have to. Your too busy watching over the town,” Jasmine responded easily. “It's lucky that outfit is blue you know.”

            “Why's that?” Yuki asked puzzled.

            “It's Mana's favourite colour.”

 

            Feeling excited about his date, Yuki headed out of his home to make the short walk to Mana's house, only to be cut off by Kami who was holding the reins of a white horse. It was clear Kami was waiting for him and so more curious than worried, Yuki headed to Kami's side.

            “Is the horse for me? Are Mana and I going riding?” Yuki asked.

            “Yes and no,” Kami responded. “Your dates in a cabin a few miles south of here, just follow the stream until it becomes a river. It's impossible to miss.”

            “But it's twilight soon, I can't ride back in the dark.” Yuki worried.

            “Who said you were coming back tonight?” Kami teased. “A year is a long time to go without sex.”

            “And having your lover shot in the middle of intercourse is enough to put you off for life.” Yuki responded, realising his words were upsetting Kami. The man was so innocent that he sometimes managed to overlook other’s pain. “But that might not have happened. I've never tried.”

            “I'm sure it'll be different.” Kami reassured Yuki, though there was worry evident on his face as the knight rode away.

 

            It was almost dark when Yuki arrived at the cabin and seeing a stable he went to put his horse into a stall. Even that was prepared and Yuki was deeply touched by how much effort everyone was putting into making everything special. They were truly a close community and it was no wonder he had grown to love the people in the village, no matter how strange or different they might appear.

            Quietly Yuki headed around to the front door and pushed it open, heading towards the one lit room where he knew Mana must be waiting and sure enough he found Mana sitting quietly on the sofa. There was a book by his side, which he had probably being reading before he heard Yuki approach. Yuki barely noticed this detail, as he was admiring the deep blue dress Mana was wearing. He looked like an elegant lady, the sort of person he should be dating, only far more beautiful.

            “You ignore the boundaries of gender and class,” Yuki remarked, with a smile that let Mana know it was meant as a compliment.

            “Just restrictions put on us by society,” Mana replied. “I've torn down such walls and am truly free.”

            “I'm glad,” Yuki replied meaning every word. “Shall I sit down?”

            “Yeah,” Mana replied. “I'll go get us something to drink.”

            “Are you sure?” Yuki asked. “I'm still on my feet.”

            “Sit,” Mana ordered. “I'm a cook, so I belong in the kitchen.”

            “Have you cooked us our dinner then?” Yuki asked and Mana nodded once before disappearing from the room. Impressed Yuki sat back and looked around the cabin, wondering who this place belonged too. It had clearly once been a rich man's holiday home but now, though clean, it felt almost deserted. Though surely a deserted cabin in the woods wouldn't have pictures on the walls. Getting up he headed over to have a look and instantly recognised men from the village. They were pictures of couples and Yuki smiled as he realised a lot of these men were still happily living together.

            “That's the wall of love,” Mana spoke up. “I didn't name it but there's a belief in the village that as long as the couples picture remains on that wall, then they'll be happy together. I suppose it's similar to a wedding ring.”

            “Some of these men aren’t with those partners now.” Yuki commented.

            “Well it's not a legally binding marriage. Even the happiest of couples can still break apart.” Mana explained.

            “That's kind of sad,” Yuki replied. “When my picture goes up there, it really will be with the man I plan to spend eternity with.”

            “That's what they all say. Let's go eat dinner.” Mana responded, clearly changing the subject. Reluctantly Yuki followed, knowing it was best not to ask about Mana's picture. It was small and at the top corner but he'd noticed who was in it and knew it was best not to ask who the man next to Mana was.

           

            With a pounding heart Yuki followed Mana upstairs towards the master bedroom, wondering if he could actually do this. The meal had gone well and he knew his feelings towards Mana were genuine but could he really sleep with another?

            “Yuki?” Mana asked as the door shut. “You don't have to you know. If you’re not ready, I’ll understand.”

            “I'm ready.” Yuki replied, as he gently placed his lips on Mana's. The kiss was sweet and different to anything he was used to and in that instance Yuki knew his fears were redundant. This wouldn't be like last time, nobody would die from this act and more importantly he wasn't prepared to submit. He wanted power and control and taking it, he picked Mana up and laid him gently on the bed, turning up the passion of the kiss. Beneath him Mana submitted easily and Yuki slowly began to undress his lover, revealing smooth pale skin that just asked to be touched.

            With loving and gentle movements, Yuki worshipped every inch of Mana's body with strokes and kisses, until his mouth was wrapping around Mana's erection and he was sucking eagerly. His head bobbed quickly and soft moans filled the room, awakening a passion Yuki hadn't felt in a long time.

            “Mana, do you have anything...” Yuki began only to be handed a pot of moisturiser. Well that would work and quickly he coated his fingers before sliding them into Mana. Preparing his partner Yuki returned his lips to Mana's length and sucked hard and fast, quickly bringing Mana to ejaculation.

            Satisfied Yuki gently slid into Mana, feeling a tight heat he had only ever felt once or twice before in his life. With a moan of pure pleasure, he moved slowly into the other, terrified that if he moved any quicker he'd cum too soon. Beneath him Mana was bathed in moonlight, giving him a soft heavenly glow and Yuki realised he was making love to an angel. His own personal guardian angel, who had saved him from the darkness of the past and brought him back to life.

            Time moved forward for Yuki in a flash that felt like forever and he found himself spent and lying beside Mana with a smile that he couldn't wipe of his face, even if he wanted too. His future was bright and shining and without even having to ask he knew Mana would share that future because who else could he love as much, as the man who had saved him from the dark, the fear and the lies?


End file.
